Good Intentions
by Calsifur
Summary: Harry's life was manipulated from the time he stepped on the Hogwarts Express to the moment when Tom Riddle died at his hand... rated M to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1: Harry's arrival

**A/N: I need a beta, cos i hav bad engirish ^^**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

Harry James Potter knew from the moment the killing curse hit Tom Marvolo Riddle that something was terribly wrong. He watched as in slow motion as his nemesis fell dead on the cold ground, his body mangled in a strange position from the drop, no sight of blood at all.

A cheer rippled through the crowd as the defenders of Hogwarts rushed to be one of the first to touch their acclaimed hero. In a flurry of robes and excited wizards and witches drunk on joy, he was crushed by hugs, his ears on their way to becoming deaf as others shouted out their joy at his 'victory'.

The sudden feeling of dread spiked when his attention was drawn to the two robed figures leaning on a destroy wall, behind the bothersome crowd. Their cloaks were as black as night and flowing like shadows. They both pushed off the wall and started walking toward him, their hoods slid down from their heads; he could now see their faces.

_Impossible... _

If Harry made a list on people he'd never expect to be walking up to him, he was positively certain these two were at the top somewhere.

Gasps drew the crowd's attention towards the two; they all stiffened at the sight of the calmly walking duo. They walked through the shocked crowd, parting it like the Red sea. Harry's thoughts were going at a million miles an hour, wondering how someone he knew dead could be walking.

They stopped in front of him, a hand clasped his shoulder. The person to his left spoke out in a grandfatherly voice,"You've done well my boy, but I think we'll take it from here" Harry watched dumbly as he lifted his wand and pointed it directly at his face, Harry stared at the red tint growing on the tip of the wand.

"Stupefy"

**7 years ago...**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was confuzzeled. Looking around the crowded platform of 9 and 10, he was getting the feeling that his leg was being pulled.

He tugged at his worn and faded shirt; it was practically falling apart while he wore it, much like his jeans and well... everything else he owned besides what he brought at Diagon Alley.

He watched the glumly as everybody seemingly had an easy time finding their destinations. He dropped onto one of the benches, dragging the trolley that carried his school trunk and started watching the clock hanging overhead tick closer to eleven.

His brooding was interrupted by the sight of a stampeding herd of redheads and the strange sight of a peculiar blonde skipping merrily among them.

A dreamy voice drifted toward his ears.

"Ginny don't worry, you'll go to Hogwarts next year"

Harry's ears perked up at the name of the fabled magic school.

"Buuttttt LLuunnaaaa I wanna go now!" ,whined the smallest redhead, who looked a year younger than him stomped off and the blonde followed dutifully, much to his displeasure they seem to be heading to the bench he was sitting on.

They plopped unceremoniously on the bench, sitting next to him and started talking in hushed whispers. Harry despaired when the rest of the girl's family seem to of disappeared in the time he watch them walk over.

_I bet Hedwig is having no trouble finding Hogwarts... bloody owl..._

He had released the snowy owl, to find its own way, when it started abusing him with nips at the mention of going to Hogwarts in a cramped cage, but Harry was dubious when Hagrid, the half giant who showed and told him about the magical or 'wizarding' world, told him she wouldn't fly off to some owl heaven out there.

Harry's musings were interrupted by a tug at his frayed shirt.

"Excuse, me but are you a wizard?" the blonde asked curiously, directing a pointed look in the direction of his newly brought school trunk.

Harry was surprised at the bluntness of the blonde and hesitated in answering for a second, "Err, yea"

The other girl spoke up, "Then shouldn't you be on the platform? The train leaves soon you know..."

The feeling of worry clawed all over Harry's body as he sheepishly scratched his head, "Well you see I don't really know where the platform is..."

"Oh, we'll show you then!" the both got up and pulled him up with them, they turned to the trolley and started pushing, Harry squished in the middle. On watchers laughed silently at the sight of an uncomfortable eleven year old getting manhandled by two ten year olds.

"Oh, by the way I'm Ginny Weasley and this is my friend Luna Lovegood, what's your name?"

Harry pondered how the girls would react to this apparently famous name.

_Well only one way to find out... _

"Harry Potter"

The redhead stopped suddenly and started turning a bright shade of red, the blonde walked around Harry to the frozen girl. Waving a hand in front of the blushing girl, Luna mused, "I think the shock of meeting Harry Potter has broken her... Oh well let's go Harry"

Luna then started pushing the trolley again.

"Shouldn't we help her or something?"

Luna looked over at Harry and then proceeded to say in a know-it-all voice, "Oh no, Ginny can find her way to the platform by herself and she knows how to defend herself, she does have six brothers"

Harry was doubtful but went to catch up to the surprising fast girl anyway, glancing momentarily at the red redhead.

Luna seemed to have the ability to slip through the crowded station; those who they passed scarcely noticed the odd blonde. They suddenly stopped at a brick wall separating platform nine and ten.

The blonde faced the brick wall with her hands on her hips, "Well here we are"

Harry was now confused, gestured at the wall and asked in an exasperated voice "Where is it?"

Luna equally confused at Harry's confusion exclaimed, "Why it's in front of you!"

"But all that there is a brick wall!"

Luna shook her head and started running, leaving poor Harry behind to worry how he was going to explain to the girl's parents why their little girl had in fact run into a brick wall. As Luna ran a tad faster, Harry waited for the crash.

Except it never came, he watched as Luna went **through **the wall.

_What the fark..._

He gingerly walked up to said wall and timidly waved his hand through. While Harry was getting use to the sight of his hand inside a wall, Luna was getting bored out of her blonde head waiting for the boy with messy black hair. Getting impatient she tugged at the hand sticking out, Harry almost scream like a little girl much like Draco's first time walking through as well, except there wasn't an almost for the young Malfoy.

As Harry composed himself he stared around the misty platform and gaped at the sight of the steam engine dub The Hogwarts Express and the multitude of wizards seemly walking about. Most of the wizards seem to be wearing pointy hats and eccentric coloured clothing, oh wait that was only one of those magical folk. The other normal wizards and witches with much less pointy hats and more dull coloured robes seem to of been avoiding the wizened wizard in the centre, looking to be around his forties.

The wizards attention momentarily focused on Harry, he seem to size him up for a second before he went back to examining something bright on the train wheels.

His consideration was broken up when the mother of the redheads walked up to Luna.

Concern laced her voice, "Luna dear, where's Ginny?"

Luna always obvious, didn't seem to notice, "Oh Mrs Wealsey I think you should go fetch her, she's suffering from Harry Potter syndrome"

The seemingly kind woman rushed off to the barrier it a panicked manner and suddenly stopped and turned around to face Luna.

"Harry Potter's really here?"

"Of course, that's him there"

Harry glared hatefully at the point finger as it seemed to of attracted the whole stations attention towards the shy eleven year old.

Mrs Wealsey seemed to of remembered her poor daughter and the rest of the station the rudeness of staring, although Harry still saw a few glances here and there. As the wizards and witches carried on their farewells, Luna stared at him.

"Are you alright Harry? You became a worryingly shade of red..."

Harry mulled over the answer, finding none he went with whatever came out of his mouth.

"Oh I'm fine... I guess the Nargals are getting to me..."

"What are Nargals?"

Harry unsure of himself just shook his head and walked off toward the storage compartment on the train. Luna stored a note in her head to find out what Nargals are and followed.

Harry heaved his trunk on and asked hesitantly "Luna, you're not going to Hogwarts this year are you?"

Luna seemed unfazed, her eyes ever wandering, "Correct, Ginny's been very troublesome about that fact since she isn't going as well and her brothers don't seem to want to write to her"

"Really? That isn't very..."

"Oh, yea she really disappointed about it, she's the youngest in the family and hasn't been to Hogwarts yet, Ron her youngest brother starts this year"

"Oh, well I could write to her?"

"Hmm, that's nice"

"I'll write to you too"

Harry by this time got in the carriage and Luna out, "Well, goodbye Luna, say Hi to Ginny for me" with the abrupt dismissal he turned around and set off to find a compartment.

Luna stood there seemingly pondering with her eyes glazed over; finally she turned back and skipped along merrily to find Ginny.

**Sometime later...**

Harry sat down on the seat; across him was the eccentric dress man he saw sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd earlier. His purple and bright green robes folded neatly, the pointy hat that the man wore sat next to him and was... watching him? It had a predatory smile on and in the shadow of the compartment it looked exceptionally menacing to the eleven year old.

Harry was still wondering whether he made the right choice between this compartment and a compartment which contained a pair of bickering first years; the bushy haired girl seemed really violent toward the redhead who could only be Ron Weasley.

The wizard pushed his glasses back against his nose and then proceeded to take out a worn bag, the label read lemon drop.

He lifted the bag towards Harry and offered, "Do you want a lemon drop Mr..."

"Potter"

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter, my name is Wulfric Niffirg. I'm the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" Harry shook the offered hand which was viciously crushed his own hand, he swore heard his hand crack several times.

Wulfric offered the bag up again and Harry hesitantly put his hand in and took one of the sour candies. Harry plopped the yellow candy in his mouth, the door suddenly opened revealing a rather worried first year.

"Excuse me have you seen Trevor? His my toad"

The new professor just waved his hand and a slimy toad just flew into the compartment. The boy's eyes widen in surprise and awe, he started thanking the professor. Harry took this distraction and stared out the window.

Rain pelted the glass and blurred the passing landscape; Harry pressed his hand against the glass and stared at his own reflection. The image morphed into something unperceivable for a second then vanished all together.

Harry pondered over it for a second before dismissing it and going to change into his school robes...

Harry ran his hands over the material of the robe; it felted weird even after he had worn it for a good part of the train ride.

The compartment door slid open and a drawl echoed through.

"You must be Harry Potter", Harry's eyes narrowed thinking along the line of arrogant git... he eyed the boy; he was obviously a first year. His blonde hair was neatly combed back and his eyes seem to hold a barely hidden disgust behind them, he also seemed to hold himself in a higher regard then those around him.

"What makes you think that?" Harry snapped letting a bit of anger enter his voice.

"Well I've check every other compartment so I figured you'd be in here, I'm Draco Malfoy" Harry was starting to really dislike this boy.

"Is the name supposed to mean something?" Harry swore that being around this git was making him drawl as well. Malfoy's eyes narrowed and his hand went to the pocket containing his wand.

"How dare y..." a wand was pressed against his cheek before he could even draw his wand.

"I wouldn't do that boy, even if you are pureblood I will not hesitate to hurt you if you threaten another student" Malfoy's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You will pay for this. No one threatens a Malfoy" He abruptly turned around with what Harry supposed must of been what he thought was an impressive display of billowing robes.

Harry and the DADA professor stayed in those positions for quite a while, then Wulfric said swiftly, "The train will arrive at Hogwarts soon, I need to prepare. I wish you luck Harry Potter" He strode out of the compartment; he picked up the hat the hat on the way, whose expression seemingly changed to one of amusement. The door slid shut with an audible click.

Harry's head was swarming with questions but now wasn't the time for them; Harry pressed his face against the window and stared at the oncoming sight of the station. As they drew up the station, Harry saw Hagrid with a lamp waiting, he smiled at the sight and thought.

_Maybe this year won't be so bad..._

As he stepped off the train and into the mass of robed students then he saw Malfoy walk over to the giant.

_Or maybe not... either way it's bound to be an eventful year..._


	2. Chapter 2: Harry's arrival yet again?

**A/N: Most of this chapter is from the book, now read as i butcher the language that is english!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter**

_Power_

The word echoed through Harry's Head as his eyes fluttered open, an orange tint was starting to appear in the dark sky. Harry sat up on his bed, he had a feeling there was something important about his dream but couldn't pinpoint what.

He shook off the feeling and immediately felt the excitement of going to Hogwarts. He got up and pulled on his jeans. He double checked his Hogwarts list to make sure he had everything on the list in his truck, saw that Hedwig was shut safely in her cage, then proceeded to pace the room, waiting for the Dursleys to wake up off their fat arses.

Harry's huge, heavy trunk was finally loaded into the Dursleys' car two hours later, Aunt Petunia had convincing Dudley into sitting next to Harry with the bribe of untold sweets, and they had set off.

Harry got out of the clumped car as soon as the thing arrived at the King's cross. Uncle Vernon dumped Harry's trunk onto a cart and then wheeled it into the station leaving Harry to catch up.

_Strange... Uncle Vernon isn't usually so... civil..._

At least that's what he thought until Uncle Vernon stopped suddenly, facing the platforms with a nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine - platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, do they?"

Harry resented that he was quite right. There was a big plastic number nine over one platform and another big plastic number ten over the one next to it, and in the middle, nothing at all.

"Have a good term," sneered the whale that was his Uncle Vernon.

He left haughtily without another word. Harry turned and saw the Dursleys drive away, worry gnawing through him.

_What on earth am I going to do?..._

The question was answered when Harry pushed on, determined to find the station. He was starting to attract a lot of funny looks from the busy patrons of the station, because of Hedwig. He looked aimlessly around for the platform then finally came to the conclusion that he'd have to ask someone for directions...

He stopped a passing guard, waving him over and then questioning him.

"Sir, do you know what train I should catch to get to Hogwarts?" he didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters.

"Sorry kid, ain't even heard of the place what part of the country is it in?" Harry gulped he couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in.

"I'm not that sure Sir" the guard was annoyed, thinking as though Harry was being stupid on purpose.

Getting desperate, Harry asked "Is there a train that leaves at eleven o'clock?"

The guard responded irritably "No, I need to get back to work now so bye, bye"

The guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying not to panic. According to the large clock overhead, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and had no idea how he was going to do that.

He was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could barely lift, a pocket full of wizard money (he hoped it wasn't the pocket with the massive hole in it), and a large snowy white owl.

_Hmm, maybe I should start tapping all ticket__inspectors' stand between platforms nine and ten with my wand..._

At that moment a group of people passed just behind him, a sense of Déjà vu washed over him. He caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

Harry swung round, much to the displeasure of those around him. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair and equally worn clothes, although not as bad as his own.

Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him... and they had an owl. Heart pulsing at the speed of light, Harry pushed his heavy cart after them, Hedwig hooting in indignation. The group stopped, Harry stopping with them, just in hearing range.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother in a stern voice.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand

"Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy strode pompously toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it... but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, the most random crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the boy had vanished.

_Damnit!..._

"Fred, you next," the plump woman commanded

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy annoyance in his voice.

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear." The woman held a hand too her heart at her realising she had made a mistake.

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy gleefully, and off he went, his mother raging in his wake

_How had he done it?..._

Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

There was nothing else for it.

"Excuse me," Harry said to the plump woman.

"Hello, dear," she said.

"First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and had numerous freckles, big hands and feet, and a long nose.

"Yes," said Harry. "The thing is - the thing is I don't know how to..."

"How to get onto the platform?" she said kindly, Harry merely nodded thinking it would be better than any words he could produce at the moment.

"Not to worry," she said.

"All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Err - okay," said Harry.

_These guys are mental..._

He pushed his trolley around and stared at the barrier. It looked very solid. He started to walk toward it, occasionally bumping into a person. Harry walked more quickly.

Harry briefly pondered about hid state of mind before leaning forward on his cart. He broke into an all out run, the barrier coming nearer and nearer. Suddenly flashes of a blonde haired girl flashed through her mind exactly in same position he was in.

He had little time to wonder before the oncoming wall couldn't be ignored anymore, he waited for the crashed signifying he had smashed against the wall, it didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

He had done it. Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, Owls  
hooted to one another over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. Harry pushed on through the crowd through toad losing round-face boys, past a guy with a box which suspiciously had a small hairy leg poking out of it until he found an empty compartment.

He put a very annoyed Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and ended dropping it  
painfully on his foot.

"Want a hand?" It was one of the red-haired twins he'd followed through the barrier.

"Yes, please," Harry panted, his hands blistering in pain.

"Oy, Fred! C'mere and help!" with the twins' help, Harry's trunk was finally tucked safely in the corner of the compartment.

"Thanks," said Harry, pushing his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" said one of the twins bursted out, pointing at Harry's lightning scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin.

"Are you"

"He is,"

"Aren't you?" he added to Harry.

"What?" said Harry.

"Harry Potter, "chorused the twins.

"Oh, him," said Harry.

"I mean, yes, I am." The two boys gawked at him, and Harry felt himself turning red. Then, to his relief, a voice came floating in through the train's open door.

"Fred? George? Are you there?"

They responded in unison, "Coming, Mom." With a last look at Harry, the twins hopped off the train.  
Harry sat down next to the stained window where, half hidden, he could glaze at the red-haired family on the platform, hearing what they were saying was an unexpected bonus. Their  
mother had just taken out her handkerchief.

Harry could unfortunately only hear snippets of their conversation

"Ron... something... nose." So Harry was surprised when the youngest boy tried to jerk out of the way, but she grabbed him and began rubbing the end of his nose. Harry winced he was surprised that flames weren't erupting for all that rubbing.

"Mom..." He wriggled free, rubbing his abused nose while glaring at his mom.

"Aaah... Ronnie...his nosie?..." one of the twins were trying hard not to laugh at this point nothing could be heard at all.

The oldest boy came striding into sight. He had already changed into his billowing black Hogwarts robes, and Harry noticed a shiny silver badge on his black robes with the letter P on it, he occasionally tapped his badge.

One of the twins exclaimed something with an air of great surprise. Then the twins seem to go into a banter which ended in the oldest smacking them over the head.

The mother kissed the oldest on the cheek and he left. Then she turned to the twins. Who turned to the youngest, his nose was still pink where his mother had rubbed it.

They started walking toward the train while talking.

"Hey, Mom, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train?" Harry leaned back quickly so they couldn't see him looking.

"You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?"

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

Harry heard the little girl's voice.

"Oh, Mom, can I go on the train and see him, Mom, eh please..."

"You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo. Is he really, Fred? How do you know?"

"Asked him. Saw his scar. It's really there - like lightning."

"Poor dear - no wonder he was alone, I wondered. He was ever so polite when he asked how to get onto the platform."

A whistle pierced the air.

"Hurry up!" their mother said, and the three boys clambered onto the train. They leaned out of the window for her to kiss them good-bye, and their younger sister began to cry.

"Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls."

"We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat." Harry was slightly confused...

"George!"

"Only joking, Mom." The train began to move. Harry saw the boys' mother waving and their  
sister, half laughing, half crying, running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed, and she stopped but continued to wave.

Harry watched the girl and her mother disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses turned into a blur as the Hogwarts Express past them. Harry tingled with excitement. He didn't know what he was getting into but it had to be better than what he was leaving behind.

The door of the compartment slid open and the youngest redheaded boy came in. "Anyone sitting there?" he asked, pointing at the seat opposite Harry.

"Everywhere else is full." Harry shook his head and the boy sat down. Harry saw he still had a black mark on his nose.

"Hey, Ron." The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train - Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron.

"Harry," said the other twin, "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother. See you later, then."

"Bye," said Harry and Ron. The twins slid the compartment door shut behind them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out. Harry nodded.

"Oh -well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron.

"And have you really got - you know..." He pointed at Harry's forehead. Harry pulled back his bangs to show the lightning scar, Ron stared in amazement.

"So that's where You-Know-Who"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked quickly out of the window.

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, who found Ron just as interesting as Ron found him.

"Err - Yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mom's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," said Ron. "What are they like?"

"Horrible... well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had three wizard brothers."

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy.

"I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left - Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks  
they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat." Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep.

Harry looked surprise at the redhead's outburst.

_Wouldn't be surprised if some clouds popped out of nowhere..._

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff- I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

_I wonder why his so embarrassed about not being able to afford an owl... I couldn't even afford anything until I found out bout my vault..._

He told Ron so, all about having to wear Dudley's old clothes and never getting proper birthday presents. Weirdly enough this seemed to cheer Ron up.

"... and until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort" Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry.

"You said You-Know-Who's name!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed.

"I'm not trying to be brave or anything, saying the name; I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn... I bet," Harry said, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately.

"I bet I'm the worst in the class." He said glumly.

"You won't be. There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough." While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open to reveal an old lady pushing a cart stacked with untold sweets.

_Oh dear cousin, how you are missing out..._

"Anything off the cart, dears?" the old woman smiled at Harry, who apparently hadn't had any breakfast so was very hungry.

He had pockets rattling with gold and silver and was ready to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry - but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bettie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Liquorice  
Wands, and a number of other strange delights Harry had never seen in his life.

Not wanting to miss anything, he got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts. Ron stared as Harry brought it all back in to the compartment and tipped  
it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving," said Harry, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches inside.

He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"Swap you for one of these," said Harry, holding up a pasty. It was a nice feeling, sitting with Ron, while eating their way through all Harry's pasties, cakes, and candies. The sandwiches lay forgotten, alone on the seat.

"What are these?" Harry asked Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

"They're not really frogs, are they?" He was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron.

"But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know - Chocolate Frogs have cards, inside them, you know, to collect - famous witches and wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy."

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half- moon glasses, had a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron.

Harry turned over his card and read:  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is  
particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in  
1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his  
work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore  
enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Harry.

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them.

He then opened a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry warily.

"When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour - you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and mar- malade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger flavoured one once." Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully, and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaargh - see? Sprouts." They had a good time eating the Every Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny gray one Ron wouldn't touch, which turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on platform nine and three quarters came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." then proceeded to leave.

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron.

"If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."  
The fat rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

He rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end.

"Unicorn hair's nearly poking out." he had just raised his 'wand when the compartment door slid open again. The toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening, she was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then." She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Err - all right." He cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow." He waved his wand, but nothing happened.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl.

"Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard -  
I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you. She said all this very fast and in one breath, Harry was impressed.

Harry looked at Ron, and was relieved to see by his stunned face that he hadn't learned all the course books by heart either.

"I'm Ronald Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Harry Potter," said Harry.

"Are you really?" said Hermione.

"I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books. for background reading, and you're in Modern Magical History and The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts and Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century." Again all in one breath.

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk.

"Stupid spell - George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"What house are your brothers in?" asked Harry.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again.

"Mom and Dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw would be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"That's the house Vol-, I mean; You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"So what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the Daily Prophet, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles - someone tried to rob a high security vault." Harry stared.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it." Harry turned this news over in his mind.

The compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toadless boy or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once: it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest than he'd shown back in Diagon Alley.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

_How very... muggle..._

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy, noticing where Harry was looking.

"And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco glared at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." He turned back to Harry.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it. Eying it with distrust he said.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks," he said coolly. Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," he said slowly.

"Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you." Both Harry and Ron stood up. All three of them disappeared at once.

Harry peered out of the window. It was getting dark. He could see mountains and forests under a deep purple sky. The train seem to be slowing down.

He and Ron took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him; you could see his sneakers underneath them.

A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." Harry's stomach lurched with nerves.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out on to a tiny, dark platform. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and Harry heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" Hagrid's big hairy face beamed over the sea of heads.

**A great deal away... **

While all this 'happened' to Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood stared out of her bedroom window. Something had been bothering her all day and she was unsure of what it was the only word that seem to come mind was strangely enough a word she had no recollection of...

_Nargals... What are Nargals..._


	3. Chapter 3: Foreboding

**A/N: I'm unsure about this chapter... I just generally dislike it**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter.**

**Back to the present...**

Dirt.

The taste of dirt filled Harry's mouth; his cheek was pressed to the ground, the sharp rocks irritating his hardened skin. He gingerly lifted his arm suddenly the pain struck, his hand curled into fist, his nails drawing blood from flesh as the feeling course through him.

It felt like he was on fire, his tongue bled, the pain causing him to bite down on his own appendage. His eyelids felt like stones, his just couldn't find the energy to lift the barriers blocking his sight. Fatigue settled into his aching limbs, he just managed to half open his left eye.

His brain couldn't function; his memories and thoughts were all jumbled. Only his basic instincts guided him. The blurry sight in front of him was distinguished as a foot; Harry carefully pushed himself up determined to at least sit up. As soon as he pushed down on the ground a pained moan tore through his parched throat.

A dry chuckle filtered through his ears, he tasted blood and dirt mixed as old wounds reopened. He rolled himself over; centimetre by centimetre his back made contact with the cold hard ground, each movement causing a tremendous amount of pain.

Suddenly he was looking up at the person, as he struggled to breathe as the cold eyes watched him. Then the person knelt down, he seem to contemplate something before reaching into his pocket and draw something out, Harry's glasses were push on him roughly. He gasped as the blur was replaced by a detailed face which stared down, he managed to croak out.

"_Wulfric?" _

The former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher smiled down cruelly at Harry and shook his head.

"No, I think not Harry"

His voice sent shivers down his spine, his breath becoming more laboured as his fuddled brain tried to figure the conundrum out. Wulfric smiled and waved a hand over his face, nothing seem to happen at first then the face Harry thought he knew so well melted as the Glamour faded.

Shock reverberated through Harry as the face he had only seen in History book showed itself. Staring down at Harry Potter was Gellert Grindelwald, his sharp blue eyes penetrating Harry's soul through his own emerald green ones.

"Harry Potter, oh how far you've fallen"

_What? How..._

Déjà vu washed over him as almost the exact thought ran through his head, and then the flood of memories came back. Harry's eyes widen as the images of Gellert and Dumbledore walking towards him behind a flurry of fist and clawing hands inside the Great Hall flashed through his head.

Then something clicked and a door opened in Harry's mind, but even though Harry felt it's presence he couldn't access it, his mind was still focused on organising itself and processing the newly gathered information.

Harry felt immediate danger coming from the glint in Gellert's eyes and attempted to sit up; his muscles ached as his armed pushed up his body. Then Gellert rose from his crouched position and placed a foot on Harry's chest and slammed down the foot on the struggling boy, the forced of the impact jarring Harry.

Harry groaned as the only just receded pain came back tenfold, his pants short and glasses crooked. The sound of tutting echoed through the dark room.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... I have a question for you before I can leave you alone" The Dark wizard twirled his wand in his hand in a way that worried Harry, the tip glowing faintly. Harry lifted his hand to the foot on his chest and wrapped his hands around the shin, attempting to pry off the foot.

The weight lifted off his chest for a second before it came back down harder, Harry's body shook as coughs racked through him.

_That's gunna bruise... Well even more..._

The cold eyes regarded Harry for a second before Gellert pushed forward coming into an eye to eye level with Harry. His wand hovered above his forehead, the delicately carved wood hanging precariously over like a death sentence.

"Where is Riddle's eighth Horcrux?" The question spat out so venomously and unexpectedly that Harry barely had time to digest what Gellert said before responding in an impulsive manner.

"_What are you talking about Riddle only had seven!"_ Harry's eyes widen as he said it. The wand made contact with Harry's skin, the feeling of thousands of red hot knives plunging in and out of his skin was sent through his peripheral nervous system up his spine to his brain. His screams reverberated off the walls as the unrelenting assault continued.

After what felt like an eternity the wand lifted off Harry's forehead, a moan of agony tore through Harry's abused throat.

"I'll ask again..."

Harry felt pain again and again; each time was unique in its own way Gellert tortured him for hours repeating the same question. As Grindelwald grew more frustrated, so did his techniques the last thing Harry remember before his mind folded in the pressure of mental abuse was the glint of steel.

As Harry came out of his trance the knife came down on him, he screamed in agony as the cut joined the plethora already on his self.

"Ready, to talk yet"

The grip on his hair tightened, he winced at the sensation of it. Tear streaks ran down Harry's face as he grovelled beneath the Dark Wizard.

"_PLEASE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"_ it came out as a desperate croak, Gellert glared darkly at him, he threw down Harry carelessly. His emerald eyes stared desperately at the brick wall in front of him, looking for an escape route. Suddenly the room was flooded with light as a door opened, showing the blood stained walls of his confinement.

_That's... My Blood..._

Harry's eyes were blinded by Light as a familiar silhouette walked briskly towards them his footsteps making a muffled sound. Ignoring how much pain he was in, he started giggling uncontrollably and crawled towards one of his most trusted.

Albus Dumbledore stopped when Harry reached his foot, giggling like a mad man his eyes lacking its usual light. Glancing at Gellert, who was smiling cruelly, Albus allowed himself to smile back for a second before he knelt down in front of his former student and held Harry. Dumbledore started soothing Harry out of his uncontrollable fit with meaningless promises, Gellert watched amused as the boy seem to put so much trust in the one who would do the most damage.

"Now my boy, I ask you. Do you know where Voldermort's eighth Horcrux is? It is impervious I know." Harry stared at Albus's wizened face and whispered brokenly.

"_I Don't Know" _

He eyes suddenly harden as he heard those words; he then stood up coldly, dropping Harry and abruptly walked out motioning Gellert beside him. Harry stared at his back, unwilling and unable to believe what just happen then he heard him say something.

"Put him with the rest of the prisoners, after a few days retrieve him. His mind should be broken by then it'll be much easier to mould him to our needs, then start training him" The words penetrated Harry's clouded mind as the guards came forward; the overwhelming sense of betrayal overcame him. As he watched Albus walk away uncaringly about his fate with Grindelwald.

Grabbing an arm each the guards dragged Harry forward out of his bleak prison. The marble floor was stained by dirt and Harry's blood as they moved deeper into wherever they were. The dull sound of a practice march surround Harry, he couldn't think of anything else.

They came to a stop in front of a door, it looked as if was worn down by the centuries. They heaved the entrance open; Harry lifted his head and suddenly found himself the subject to the Defenders of Hogwarts. His spirits soared.

_It isn't just me there are others... I'm safe... There no more need to worry... we'll escape..._

He was so caught up within his thoughts that he didn't notice they were all looking at him venomously; the accusing glares were coming from everyone inside.

He was shoved in; as he stumbled onto the floor. The door was shut with a clang. Darkness filled the room he was suddenly turned around.

He attempted to say something when a person dragged Harry up and shoved him against the wall; it was that moment when all his friends and family attacked him that Harry James Potter's mind finally shattered. 


End file.
